


Merlin and Arthurian Legend Drawbles

by ratcreature



Series: Drawbles [8]
Category: Arthurian Mythology & Adaptations - All Media Types, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Doodles, Dragons, Drawble, Excalibur, Fanart, Hockey, Multi, Pencil, Prompt Art, Swords & Fencing, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-03-22
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthurian Legend drawbles I did for various people either based either on prompts or on interests listed on LJ/DW profiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arthurian Legend + Hockey for bethbethbeth




	2. Merlin, Sir Leon, dresses for goss




	3. Arthur and Aithusa for goss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goss prompted: "Arthur and Aithusa from BBC-Merlin"

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
